The Lost Son Of The Sea
by Rachfred123
Summary: Percy Jackson was loved by everyone. Until his brother came along. Slowly his life traveled downhill, and he vanished from the face of the earth, never to be seen again. So many years later, there are rumors of a black-haired green-eyed man, traveling around the world. Will the hero finally come back and gain the respect he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Percy sighed and started pacing the room. Today was the day when he would leave. Just when he thought everything was finally okay, it all changed again. He remembered the days clearly.

"All these demigods deserve partial immortality and one wish…." said Zeus.

The blinding white light filled the room. Percy felt stronger.

Chiron looked at Percy gravely. "Welcome Daimien Richardson, Son Of Poseidon, to Camp Half Blood." Everything went downhill from there.

"Prissy!" Clarisse yelled, holding a broken spear.

"Percy!" Conner and Travis chroused, looking at their trashed supplies they worked so hard to gather.

"Percy!" Katie yelled, staring at her ruined garden.

"Percy! Man!" Grover asked, holding a sad looking pair of reed pipes.

"Perseus!" Growled Thalia, with the hunters yelling at a bright pink cabin.

"Percy!" said Juniper, staring at the mud surrounding her tree.

The list went on and on. Percy protested his innocence but after a while, everyone hated him. Daimien was the new leader, the new hero. Percy was left in the corner, kicked away like some old toy, forgotten. Then the three people he loved the most, hit him the hardest.

"Perseus Jackson?" The officer said. "I regret to inform that your mother, Sally Jackson, is dead…."

"Daimien Richardson is my favorite son!" bellowed Poseidon.

That one day he saw a couple making out in the woods. It was Daimien and Annabeth. He felt weak at the knees, and knew that he had to finally go.

He was already out of his cabin when he was suddenly teleported to the council. Well, not the entire council. It was only the gods and goddesses who were still in his favor. He saw Aphrodite, Hades, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia. He looked up at the towering beings, until the shrank into human form in front of him. He bowed. "Thank you for sticking with me." His voice cracked.

"We have all come to give you gifts to help you on your journey, Perseus." said Hestia.

"Thank you, My Lady." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy!" Aphrodite shrieked. "Oh you and Annabeth were the perfect couple, I mean…" She rambled on. "Sister." Hestia said. "Oh, Yes! To you, Perseus, I give the gift of beauty." She said, and squealed. Percy was already good looking, but his body changed. His muscles became more defined, and he gained strong cheekbones, sculpted eyebrows, lips drooping into a rosy pout. His eyes became sadder, but just as vibrant, but his face showed the elegance of a man trapped in sorrow, but forever strong. Apollo looked jealous.

"Perseus. We don't like each other, but I believe you deserve recognition." spoke Hades.

"I give you the gift of shadow travel. Oh, and also these stygian iron throwing knives, straight from the forges of hell." A ring of black shadow surrounded Percy's green eyes.

The twelve knives appeared in a jet black sheath, traveling from his shoulder to his hip.

He bowed respectively. Hades nodded.

"Perseus Jackson." said Athena. "I give you wisdom and battle strategy, clearing some of you ADHD and dyslexia." "Thank you My Lady." Percy said. His head had cleared and he could focus easily. A ring of silver surrounded the black.

"Percy, I give you the gift of flight." Hermes said, laying one hand over his phone. As soon as he was done, he continued his conversation. Black wings sprouted from Percy's back, ruffled and bushy. Aphrodite clapped her manicured hands, and they grew to be sleek and shiny, the feathers shining and muscles rippling under them. Percy flapped experimentially. A ring of blue specks became defined in the black and silver.

Apollo stepped forward, beaming. "Little cuz." He said, with a drawl. "Here's a sick bag, holds anything you need, stores even the biggest things. And, you can sing." Percy spoke again, his voice deep and majestic, with a different quality it didn't have before. "Thank you, Apollo." Somehow, 'My Lord' didn't quite fit him. The bag changed into a slingbag that Percy rested across his shoulders. The small specks of gold in Percy's eyes was brought out.

Hestia finally spoke. "As the eldest of the gods," Percy looked at her in slight confusion. Aphrodite spoke up. "It took a while for me to get from sea foam to an actual goddess." Hestia continued, "I give you...the power of fire." A blazing orange ring surrounded Percy's changed pupils, and Aphrodites blessing made it look super cool. Hestia continued, "You will also have us covering your movement and hiding you from the other gods and goddesses."

Percy kneeled in front of the gods and goddesses. "Thank you very much for the gifts, and for sticking with me. You all know I will not be seen later. Goodbye."

They echoed, "Good luck on your journey." He nodded and stood up. The roof of olympian room opened up, and flapping his wings, he dissapeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was walking around the campus, meeting for a discussion about Percy. The same one that came up every year of December 7th, the day he left. Clarisse (she was granted immortality after doing an important quest) was yelling at Thalia. Annabeth walked in, just to see them slam the ping pong table into the wall. A piece of paper fluttered from beneath the bottom and she looked curiously. "SHUT UP." She yelled, and marched up. Picking up the piece of paper, she read the first line and paled. She walked over to Thalia and said "I can't." and gave her the paper. She walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. Thalia read the first line, and looked at everyone surrounding her. She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Dear Camp Half-Blood members."

"Percy here! If you guys are finding this, it is probably after I left. I just want you all to know that I don't blame any of you for what you guys did. You acted how you thought you should under the circumstances you had. I know, Seaweed Brain is using big words. Before I leave, I wrote you all a little note.

To Clarisse: I'm sorry about your spear. I didn't do it, but I feel bad for the kid who did! If it makes you feel any better, I got you another spear, electric (Of Course) and it transforms into a bead, (you can put it on your camp necklace.) Tap it 3 times, and it will appear in your hand. I'll always be your Prissy.

To Conner and Travis: If you tap your lamp 3 times, it will open up and trapdoor and show a secret lair with which I have stocked 5,237 bottles of shaving cream. I didn't trash your supplies, but I tried to get you new ones. Keep on pranking!

To Katie: There is a little greenhouse near the lake, hidden from view. It is glass, and reinforced with celestial bronze, so no monsters should be able to trash it. I would never harm your garden, nor would I dare to. Keep on planting, and fill Camp with the flowers we love so much.

To Grover: I bought you 5 all you can eat enchiladas coupon, and also a new pair of reed pipes. Straight from Apollo and passed by Dionysus for inspection. Enjoy bud! Sorry about breaking our link, I had to make sure you didn't follow me.

To Juniper: I cleared all the mud away from your tree, I didn't do it, but it's easy to think I did. I found some more dirt and worked on the camp forest for 30 days. I hope you like it. Watch Grover for me!

To Thalia: I set Artemis-grade traps all around your cabin, and hidden security cameras. Next time someone tries to paint your cabin, they will probably be too injured to move. I've said this a lot, but I didn't do it. Who in their right mind would go against the hunters? Love you, cousin. I'll always be the same kelp head."

Thalia read a few more names and gifts, and then finally read the last 3 parts of the letter.

"To Dad: It's hard to forgive you, but I know you have a right to love whoever you want to love. I hope I am worthy to still be your son, and I always will love you. We never had that great of a relationship, and I accept that. I hope you build a relationship with my siblings though. Be the dad I never had.

To Mom: I love you so so much. I know you are always watching me. You deserved such a better life than I could give you. I miss you. I hope you are happy wherever you are, and I hope you are proud of me.

To Annabeth: I love you, Wise girl. I love you for everything you are, your pride, the way you always push yourself, the little crease of your forehead and pout of your lips whenever you're thinking. If you love someone else, I'm okay with that. I can't make you love me, and I know that. I hope the guy treats you right, and I hope you love him as much as I love you. I know I have to let you go, and it hurts. But if you love him and he loves you, I can't stand in your way. I love you forever.

I'll miss you all,

Your Seaweed Brain, Percy

P.S. Don't beat yourself up over me. I hope you don't think I'm too sappy, but I found some songs I want you all to play.

She Used To Be Mine- Sara Bareilles

I'm With You- Avril Lavigne

Life After You- Daughtry

Waiting For Superman-Daughtry

Angel With A Shotgun-The Cab

This Is Gospel- Panic! At The Disco

Unsteady- X Ambassadors"

Thalia finished the letter, and looked at everyone's anguished, and tear-filled faces that matched hers. That day, they burned the shroud. The shroud of the Son Of The Sea, the one they would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

*100 years later*

It was Decemeber 7th, 2115. The past 5 years, there were reports of a jet haired man with green eyes helping abused demigods become hunters. Annabeth stared at the newspaper clippings and photographs covering her desk. She never dared to hope. Stick to the facts, and you won't be hurt. She was staring out her window every 5 minutes. The words of Percy's letter reran over and over in her head. "Maybe 100 years later, I'll visit." She slowly sang a song she wrote, strumming around on her guitar.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life, tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier then ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed and I didn't call

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I'd loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right

I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time all the time

She finished and looked out the window hopefully. She spent 3 days thinking about what she would say to him. She sighed and was about to give up until a sweet, mournful voice drifted through her window. It sounded like a girl….


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth didn't recognize the voice, but she did recognize the song.

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming

Annabeth knew this voice. As soon as he took a breath and started singing, she gasped. She ran out of the door, looking frantically. She saw some other campers doing the same.

I'm back where I belong,

Yeah I never felt so strong

(I'm back baby)

I feel like there's nothing that I can't try

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"

I hate that song

I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on

Another day another Dawn

She finally saw him. He saw her, and did a small grin before continuing rapping.

Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone

What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on

Its easy to be Puff, but its harder to be Sean

What if the twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)

How do I respond?

What if my son stares with a face like my own

And says he wants to be like me when he's grown

Shit! But I ain't finished growing

Another night the inevitable prolongs

Another day another dawn

Just tell Keisha and Taneisha I'll be back in the morn'

Another lie that I carry on

I need to get back to the place I belong

When the girl started singing, she stepped out from behind him holding a mic, and standing on the stage. Percy turned and hugged her. She had chocolate brown waves, and bright brown eyes. She giggled before continuing singing.

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming, home

Annabeth was still wondering if they were a couple, and as the girl kissed him on the cheek, her heart broke a little more.

"A House is Not A Home", I hate this song

Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone (no)

And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it

And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it

But you felt it and still feel it

And money can't make up for it or conceal it

But you deal with it and you keep ballin'

Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'

Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love

But we've been living as friends

So you've been a guest in your own home

It's time to make your house your own

Pick up your phone, come on

His eyes were on the girl the entire time, and he had his signature goofy grin. His face had changed, his cheekbones were more defined, his sculpted chin and abs. His eyes had also changed, Annabeth noticed.

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song

Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong

I thought I told y'all that we won't stop

'Til we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks

Is what made me, saved me, drove me crazy

Drove me away than embraced me

Forgave me for all of my shortcomings

Welcome to my homecoming

Yeah it's been a long time coming

Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles

Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs

Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you big)

And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)

Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

Thank you all!

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming, home

Annabeth was sitting by Thalia at the edge of the stage, and as soon as the song was over, Thalia zapped him. He looked at Thalia innocently. "Thals, I believe you missed me?" Thalia groaned and walked over before giving him a hug and a small "I'm Sorry." Annabeth was impressed, until she ruined the moment before adding "Kelp Head. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN. A LITTLE NOTE WOULD'VE BEEN NICE." He winced and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck like he always did. "I've been a little busy." He said. "Thals, meet Hannah."


	6. Chapter 6

She stepped out from behind him. "Hi! I've heard a lot about you guys." Thalia looked at Annabeth for a split second. Then she stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia Grace. Call me Grace, and I'll punch you." Hannah shook her hand easily. "Sweet." Annabeth walked up the steps. Percy stared at her, mouth agape. "Uh. Hi Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said awkwardly. He recomposed himself. "Hi Annabeth! It's been a while huh…." His voice trailed off. "Yeah." She said, then mentally slapped herself for such an idiotic answer. He cautiously opened his arms for a hug, like he didn't know if he should, but she hugged him anyway. "I missed you." She said. He didn't reply. They let go and stood there awkwardly, once again.

Thalia said "Excuse Me." And grabbed Kelp Head and pulled him off in the corner. Hannah and Annabeth just looked at each other. "Um. Hi." Annabeth said. Hannah said, "Hello."

Thalia hissed at Percy. "You got a girlfriend?!" Percy looked lost. "Yeah." Thalia slapped him. "Annabeth has been beating herself up for the past 100 years. She won't come out of her cabin, and spends all her time trying to figure out if the guy in the newspapers is you! Which he is! She started cutting! How do you think I felt when I found a bloody knife hidden in her bathroom. Hmm? I'm her best friend and I can't even help her. And don't even think that she was happy with Daimien. HE SLIPPED A LOVE POTION IN HER DRINK. She had no control. How do you think she felt. She's been waiting 100 years to see you again and apologize, but you got a girlfriend, so now she's probably going to be all depressed again. And if you don't love her, just go tell her, so she can jump off a cliff. Percy," Thalia's voice dropped to a pleading tone. "She doesn't feel wanted. That's what you gave her, a sense of belonging. It's all gone. I've stopped 7 suicide attempts so far. They all were on December 7th." She looked at him. "Make the right choice Percy." She walked away. Percy was still standing in that same spot. He looked around, saw the two girls, and flew away.

Annabeth and Hannah were still standing there when Percy flew away. "I wonder what that was all about." Hannah said. Annabeth knew. So she planned.

 _Dear Seaweed Brain,_

 _I can't get in between your relationship with Hannah. I'll miss you._

 _-Wise Girl_

Leaving the small note on his bed, She pulled her hat firmly on her head and walked to the cliff.

She was on the edge. She heard the ever familiar cry of "ANNABETH." and closed her eyes. He was standing right behind her. She turned around and didn't bother trying to hide her tears. "Percy, I can't do this to you or me. You love her. I can't be selfish and have you love me too." Tears were streaming down his face too. "Annabeth you don't have to do this...we...we can figure something out!" His voice was close to hysteria. She shook her head sadly, the small smile on her face. "Goodbye, Seaweed Brain." He reached out for her, but she was already plummeting to the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy looked around, it had already started pouring rain. He ripped off his shirt, and dove in the water. He swam frantically, and saw her princess curls. He swam harder through the thrashing water, until he reached her. She was encased in coral and he ripped it apart, tearing at his fingers and hands and arms until they were bloody. He didn't stop. He grabbed her and pulled her out through the hole and shot up, hoping that she still had some air. When he got to the surface he watched to see if she would gasp or breath or something to let him know she was okay. She didn't.

His movements becoming for frantic he grabbed her and swam to the shore, and tried to get all the water out of her system, but it didn't work. He tried everything to get her to come back as the tears streamed down his face and mixed with the rain beating against his back. He looked at her and turned around and saw the blood mixing with her hair, she must have hit a rock. He healed her as best as he could but it wasn't enough. The wind was howling at his failure and the rain was beating on his face mixing with the blood and mud and tears. With his shaking fingers and blood dripping on the wet sand, he slowly felt for a pulse. There was none.

 **A/N: DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT THAT CRUEL. Well, Maybe a little. HEHEHEHEH. I'll update soon, enjoy the wonderful cliffy. Maybe, If I get enough reviews I'll post more chapters :3**


	8. Chapter 8

"She was my best friend." Thalia said, tears streaming down her face. "She deserved such more than she got." She nodded to Percy. "Percy.."

Percy cleared his throat. "I wrote a song for her. It is called 'She Used To Be Mine.'"

It's not simple to say

That most days I don't recognize me

That these shoes and this shirt

That place and her dirt

Have taken more than I gave them

It's not easy to know

I'm not anything like I used be, although it's true

I was never attention's sweet center

I still remember that girl

She's imperfect, but she tries

She is good, but she lies

She is hard on herself

She is broken and won't ask for help

She is messy, but she's kind

She is lonely most of the time

She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie

She is gone, but she used to be mine

It's not what I asked for

Sometimes life just slips in through a back door

And carves out a person and makes you believe it's all true

And now I've got you

And you're not what I asked for

If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back

For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two

For the girl that I knew

Who'll be reckless, just enough

Who'll get hurt, but who learns how to toughen up

When she's bruised and gets used by a man who can't love

And then she'll get stuck

And be scared of the life that's inside her

Growing stronger each day 'til it finally reminds her

To fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes

That's been gone, but used to be mine

Used to be mine

She is messy, but she's kind

She is lonely most of the time

She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie

She is gone, but she used to be mine


	9. Chapter 9

Percy knew what he had to do. He knew what his heart wanted to do. He went over his plan, and hoped it would work. He walked over to his cabin. "Hannah?" She looked up. "Yes?"

"Um. This isn't working out. I thought I loved you and that you weren't just a rebound but I realized I loved someone else."

"Oh. Okay." She looked a bit sad, but not at all surprised. "Goodbye Percy. I hope we both meet someone we truly love later on in life." They hugged and she left.

"Wow. And I thought breakups were supposed to be sad." Percy said to himself. His next step was harder, but he was determined. He stepped into the shadows, and traveled to the underworld. He was walking along, and he met many different souls. He didn't stop, but he started singing.

When Rome's in ruins

We are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poisoned places

We are anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

And we've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

Come on make it easy

Say I never mattered

Run it up the flagpole

We will teach you

How to make

Boys next door

Out of assholes

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

And we've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

He was still strolling through the Underworld, when he saw a black castle ahead of him. No doubt this was Hades palace. He strolled in, opening the door. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he just followed the red carpet. There was a legit red carpet. He passed a fountain and saw a black throne ahead of him. He bowed. "Lord Hades."

"I have come to request permission to take a soul from Elysium back to life."

"No." Hades said.

Then he frowned and pressed his phone. It went on speaker.

"Let Percy through! It would be so romantic!" Aphrodite squealed. "And if you don't, I'll ruin your relationship with Persephone!"

"Let Perseus rescue my daughter." said Athena. Then a loud voice blared through the speakers.

"LET MY SON THROUGH! YOU DARE THINK HE IS NOT WORTHY?" Poseidon bellowed.

Hades flinched. "Fine, fine. Just this once." And Percy found himself in Elysium.

LINE BREAK :O

He saw a familiar face. "Beckendorf?" He turned around. "Perce?" They did a bro-hug.

"You aren't dead are you?" "No! I'm looking for Annabeth!" Percy said. Beckendorf had a sympathetic look. "Dude...She already tried for Rebirth." Percy crumbled and found himself back in his room.


	10. Chapter 10

*20 years later*

"I hate my flashbacks." He grumbled. All his students looked at him oddly. He taught at Goode High School, Language Arts. He sang sometimes for extra money to get by. He ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. He was grading papers and honestly hated it. "Mr. Jackson?" A girl asked. Samantha, He realized. "Yes Samantha?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" He coughed. "No." "Then who is the pretty lady in the photo on your desk?" He smiled sadly. "An old friend." A boy named Michael spoke up. "She looks kind of like the new teacher we got this morning." A few others chorused with 'Yeas' or 'Yups'. He shrugged it off and continued grading.

*A Few Hours Later*

Percy was running down the hallway, looking at his watch. He was going to meet with some old friends. They said they had a "surprise." He wondered what that was-

"Oof." He said, running into a blonde lady. He was about to keep moving when he saw a flash of grey, and stopped. "Annabeth?" He turned around to look at the lady. She was biting her lower lip, like she used to do when she was nervous. "Do I know you?" She asked, but kept looking at the ground. Percy tilted his face up to meet his. "Do you remember me?" He asked, his eyes pleading. Annabeth wanted to scream "Yes!" or say "I've miss you." but she just looked back at the ground and said "Should I?" She turned away. "Excuse me, I have to go meet with some friends." Percy looked up. "I do too." She looked startled. "Please. May I have your phone number? You remind me of a friend." She said "I do? Who?" He replied, "She's gone." His eyes got a wistful look. They exchanged phone numbers. Annabeth was thinking, 'Maybe this might just work again.' Percy was thinking 'Is it her?' Both of them forgot about meeting with their friends.


End file.
